didn't see the signs
by WARPED KAWAII
Summary: response to the random qoute challenge, ron hermione and draco at the yule ball. seventh year, AU..it's just odd.written in about twnty minutes at work.R&R please!i don't own anything you recognize...miss JKR does.


The yule ball, a time for hogwarts students to enjoy a reprieve from the stresses of schoolwork and let their hair down, but mostly it's the night the watch their professors get hammered and watch the other students sneak of to dark corners of the castle. This particular yule ball was held during the seventh year of our favorite wizard, Percy Weasly...hahahahahahaha!!!

Got you didn't I? No one cares about Percy, his jokes killed Fred. No, this yule ball was the golden trio's last at hogwarts. Hermione was head girl, because that the way these storys work. Draco was secretly in love with her, and not such a bad guy, he was also head boy.

Draco walked in to the great hall searching for Hermione hoping to proclaim his love for her at the ball. He Spotted Harry and Ginny dirty dancing, because we all know Ginny is easy.

"hey potter have you seen Granger?" he asked trying to avoid watching the grinding.

"no sarcasm thats new. She with Ron at the table." He pointed the way for Draco the continued smacking the young weasley's bum in time to the music.

He found her seated at a table with Ron staring at him in disgust as he shoveled food in his mouth. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "Here I am! What are you other two wishes?" upon hearing his voice she leaped about a mile in the air.

"Wut D'u Yu Want?"Ron growled at Draco whilst simultaneously spraying Hermione with the cake he had just eaten.

"For you to stop eating." he turned to Hermione" how many of those has he eaten?"

"15" she said wiping down her face.

"I didn't eat fifteen!well okay maybe I did but the were small!"

"Ronald they were each the size of a dinner plate!" Ron blushed.

" So Hermione. I am madly in love with you and want you to be my hot Gryffindor girlfriend!" Draco had dropped to one knee to make his proclamation. Ron looked very angry and yelled. "Why do you love her! If she's going to be with anyone it should be me. We are much more alike." he sprayed her with cake again.

"Argh!" she didn't look at all pleased withRon. "You and me? Alike? As in we breathe particles of oxygen that are in close proximity? Do you even know what my pet peeve is?" He blinked at stared at her for a moment then said ""According to my best recollection... I don't remember.... But Malfoy is a big git!"

Draco leaned forward in a very imposing manner and said "Weasly, don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies."

"Draco this isn't the time for threats" Hermione warns.

""Time is what keeps things from happening all at once. " Luna said randomly as she walked past the table. They all stopped to watch her for a moment before turning back to their conversation. "please say you'll be with me, Hermione."Draco pleads.

Ron starts whining loudly about how evil Draco is, when Hermione turns to him and scolds "Drink your coffee. There are people in India sleeping." he finally shuts up and looks as downtrodden as he can manage with all the crumbs and frosting smeared on his face.

She finally turns her attention to Draco who is looking at her longingly and she says "do you know what I'm thinking."

He smiles and reply s "If I stuck my head in your ear and stared at your brain I would still have no idea what you were thinking." He is hoping she will agree to be his, as a sly grin slides across her face. Then caresses the back of his head gently before she smacked him and said "I'm thinking that even though we shared a common room fro almost a year now you still hadn't noticed I'm a lesbian." then she walks away. They stare after her. The most beautiful witch in the room, her curly brown hair tied up in a long silky ribbon bewitched to flash the rainbow, the multicolored earrings dangling from her ears. Ans the sparkly rainbow clutch in her soft hands.

"How did she expect me to know, where are the warning signs?" he sighed as he watched her walk up to a Ravenclaw girl he saw visiting Hermione all the time. He spent the rest of his night with Ron stuffing his face with cakes.

The end!


End file.
